Towards the End
by Elenthya
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson du groupe Within Temptation. Quand derrière le mot "guerre" se profile leur mort, pas un seul ne reculera... Car pour toujours et à jamais, ils sont des enfants de Konoha.


**Auteur :** Elenthya

**Inspiré de :** _Naruto_ (manga)

**Genre :** Songfic, introspective… ou que pense une femme au cœur d'une armée, face à sa mort.

**Notes : **À la base, cette songfic devait prendre place dans une de mes histoires originales. Mais afin d'avoir des avis sur ce site, j'ai préféré en faire une fanfiction, centrée sur le manga _Naruto_. La chanson ici est _Towards the end_, de Within Temptation… à ceux qui ont pu l'entendre, vous me comprendrez sûrement quand je dirai que ce chant est purement et simplement celui d'une âme, confrontée à l'imminence d'un combat ou de la guerre… La partie instrumentale à la fin retrace bien la scène de deux armées en pleine course… Si vous en avez l'occasion, n'hésitez pas à l'écouter !

**Contexte :** Cette songfic est un peu hors du temps vis-à-vis de la série. On dira que les personnages principaux ont quelques années de plus, entre 17 et 19 ans. (Attention spoiler : Sasuke est absent.) Tout commence quand Tsunade fait une annonce décisive pour Konoha…

Voilà, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Rendez-vous aux reviews !

_A tous ceux, qui de tous temps et de tous horizons, ont combattu avec leur cœur et pour leur patrie… je dédie cette histoire._

_._

_._

_._

**Towards the end**

.

http : / / youtu . be / RGmCCqAKpIE

.

.

.

- C'est la guerre.

Ces quelques mots, ces simples mots, qui résonnent dans le vide.

Ces mots par quoi tout commence, et tout semble finir en même temps. Ces mots qui en l'espace de quelques instants, font regretter les malheurs, les échecs, les déboires de la vie passée. Une vie encore d'actualité une seconde auparavant. Une vie qui semble si loin à présent.

« C'est la guerre… »

Quelques regards qui cillent, mais pas une seule parole. L'assemblée ne dit rien. Chacun se tait, chacun attend. Les détails, le nom de l'ennemi, si la bataille se fera dans l'ombre, ou aux yeux de tous, dans un ultime combat.

Des détails qu'une part des esprits enregistre mécaniquement, tandis que l'autre ne réalise pas l'étendue de ces trois premiers mots. C'est la guerre. **La guerre**. Elle était dans toutes les bouches, dans toutes les pensées depuis longtemps. Les journaux, les missives, les rumeurs en parlaient. Elle est aussi une des raisons d'être de tous ces gens présents. Et tous s'y croyaient préparés.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, ce mot ne prend jamais autant de sens que maintenant, prononcé par la voix calme et comme sans expression de Tsunade. De simple mot redouté, inconnu, la « guerre » devient enfin cette pierre froide qui tombe au creux de l'estomac, et qui commence à distiller la peur, l'angoisse dans les cœurs. Tant d'autres sentiments qui suivent, semblent fourmiller dans chaque veine, cheminer dans chaque cellule du cerveau, qui d'abord anesthésient la raison, pour ensuite la remplacer par la terreur.

Une terreur que certains acceptent, que d'autres refoulent. Une terreur qui en un millième de seconde comme en quelques minutes, devient au final sourde pour tous. Pour tous ces hommes et ces femmes aux nerfs d'acier qui combattent depuis toujours. Pour tous ces gens auxquels la mort ne devrait pas faire peur, mais leur pince parfois le cœur.

Pour tous ces ninjas, la guerre existe depuis toujours. Seulement, le voile d'incertitude et d'inconnu qui couvrait son damné visage vient de tomber. Ce visage sur lequel est inscrit leur trépas.

Chacun accepte. Moi de même.

_**The turn against**_

_**The world we know**_

_Le sort est contre_

_Le monde que nous connaissons_

Nous quittons la salle, marée humaine silencieuse et digne. Dehors, le soleil brille de la même façon qu'il y a une heure. Le ciel n'a pas changé, le paysage non plus. Les rues sont les mêmes, quoi qu'encore un peu plus agitées par les allées et venues des habitants. Rien n'a changé. Et pourtant, tout semble différent.

Tout **nous** semble différent. Maintenant que la guerre est là, notre regard sur Konoha n'est plus le même.

Seuls, parfois en groupe, nous rentrons chez nous pour nous préparer. Silencieuse, pensive, je revêts moi aussi l'ensemble noir, de ce noir discret et traître, que je porte les bons comme les mauvais jours. Les pensées vont et viennent, hasardeuses, dans ma tête. Il est inutile d'essayer de les rassembler maintenant. Je sais que le moment venu, elles se reconstitueront d'elles-mêmes…

Je lève les yeux. Dans le miroir, une jeune femme me fixe, son regard émeraude d'abord rêveur devenant plus perçant. Lentement, elle attache ses longs cheveux roses en une queue de cheval. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois. Peut-être la dernière fois que je revêts cet uniforme. Peut-être la dernière fois, comme avant chaque mission, que je me dis que je vais mourir.

Oui, mourir. Nous le savons tous. C'est ce que nous nous disons tous, en nous levant le matin. C'est le fait que tous, nous envisageons, quand on nous assigne une mission, et c'est l'avenir possible que nous lisons quand nous croisons le regard de l'ennemi. Une possibilité qui nous était bien floue, le jour où nous avons franchi, enfants, le seuil de l'Académie des Ninjas. Mais une possibilité qu'à présent, nous n'oublions jamais.

J'inspire profondément. Aujourd'hui, je mets, nous mettons notre vie en jeu… et une petite voix nous souffle, à chacun… « Comme toujours ».

Oui. Comme toujours. Et à jamais.

_**Now our destiny**_

_**Will be decided**_

_Maintenant va se jouer_

_Notre Destin_

Chacun revoit une dernière fois son équipement. Bientôt, les ceintures sont sanglées, les sacoches harnachées, les parchemins d'invocation vérifiés. Les kunais brillent à la lumière alors qu'on les affûte sans relâche. Les shurikens sifflent dans les airs, lancés par des mains expertes et soucieuses d'atteindre la bonne cible le moment venu. Les manieurs de katana répètent leurs mouvements et leurs feintes, l'œil fixé sur la lame, l'esprit tendant vers cet ennemi pour l'instant encore hors de portée.

La tension est dans tous les esprits, la peur dans tous les cœurs.

_**We have to send our brothers in arms**_

_Nous devons envoyer nos frères d'armes_

Un à un, nous sortons de nos demeures, emplissons les rues de notre silence, nous dirigeons tous du même pas vers le point de rassemblement. Les villageois s'écartent sur notre passage, beaucoup nous saluent, certains même s'inclinent. Quelques hommes nous encouragent d'un geste, d'une parole. Des femmes, des mères pleurent alors que dans la foule aux armes rutilantes, elles aperçoivent un être cher, un ami, un fils, un frère. Nous tous, restons de marbre. Mais l'angoisse finit par étreindre mon cœur, en même temps que leur tristesse.

Un homme blond nous rejoint, me sourit mais ne dit rien. Je ne peux que lui répondre, soulagée par cette attitude si… _habituelle_. Dans un moment aussi difficile, un simple sourire sincère peut aider à dissiper l'angoisse, du cœur de celui qui le fait comme du cœur de celui qui le reçoit. Et Naruto le sait.

Nous croisons d'autres amis. Parmi eux, les Inuzuka et leur meute de chiens, fiers dans leur silence. Le clan des Akimichi, qui ont revêtu leurs apparats de guerre. La famille Aburame, qui pour une fois dans la foule, ne brille pas par son mutisme. Le clan Hyûga, dont les membres aux yeux d'opale semblent scruter un avenir lointain.

Une jeune femme s'avance à nos côtés. Doucement, Hinata glisse sa main dans celle de Naruto, qui lui rend son étreinte, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Malgré l'atmosphère tendue, je ressens de la joie pour eux, qui se sont enfin parlé il y a quelques jours. Peut-être redoutaient-ils de ne plus pouvoir le faire, plus tard. La guerre et sa précipitation entraînent tant de malheurs… Mais au moins auront-ils réussi à se trouver, tous les deux.

Tant de malheurs… et pourtant, je viens à réaliser que moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'une main rassurante prenne la mienne… qu'il soit là, pour me réconforter d'un regard…

_**With pain in our heart**_

_**We watched them go**_

_Le coeur meurtri_

_Nous les avons regardés partir_

Mais l'heure n'est pas à songer à des rêves depuis longtemps perdus, me dis-je. L'heure n'est plus à des problèmes quotidiens ou à des querelles individuelles. L'heure n'est plus à l'insouciance, ni à l'Amour… L'heure est à la guerre, notre guerre. Et alors que nous nous élançons vers la plaine où tout se jouera, nos esprits se ferment, nos souvenirs s'oublient d'eux-mêmes, le « je » de chacun disparaît.

Ne restent que le « nous ». Nous, les ninjas.

Plus de « Je reviendrai. ». Seulement « Nous nous battrons. »

_**Will they return?**_

_Reviendront-ils ?_

L'armée traverse la forêt, les ninjas bondissant silencieusement d'arbre en arbre. Le temps ne compte plus, car le dénouement est inexorable. Le lieu décidé pour la bataille apparaît. D'un tacite accord, nous rejoignons une colline qui surplombe cette vaste plaine balayée par les vents. Des centaines de regards parcourent l'étendue déserte : naissent au loin de minuscules points noirs, qui s'approchent, grossissent, se rejoignent. Bientôt, l'horizon est marqué d'une longue ligne sombre et fourmillante, dont les bourrasques nous rapportent le vacarme des cris et des armes.

L'ennemi est là.

_**Truth is we had no choice**_

_La vérité, c'est que nous n'avions pas le choix_

Des murmures commencent à s'élever autour de moi. Aussi loin que porte mon regard, notre armée s'étend à perte de vue, à droite comme à gauche. Mais l'adversaire aussi…

Derrière nous, au bas de la colline, une véritable fourmilière. Des ninjas par centaines, alliés, mercenaires, amis. Des éclaireurs, des médic-nins, qui tous s'agitent en prévision de la prochaine bataille. Une femme blonde fend la foule, lançant des ordres précis que chacun écoute et respecte. Arrivée au premier rang, Tsunade voit enfin l'armée ennemie qui ne cesse de grossir, mais n'a pas un infime mouvement de recul. Un mouvement que tous auraient pourtant compris.

Elle se tourne vers nous, nous parcourt d'un regard perçant, où pas la moindre lueur d'hésitation ne la trahit. Et sa voix s'élève alors, couvrant de son timbre lent et clair le vacarme grandissant de l'armée d'en face.

_**We'll try to shield those we can**_

_Nous tenterons de protéger ceux que nous pourrons_

Une voix qui nous parle du devoir du Ninja, de son obligation à défendre sa patrie… mais avant tout de l'honneur de l'Homme à protéger ce qui lui est cher.

Son village, là-bas, invisible parmi les arbres. Ses habitants qui attendent, inutiles face à l'ennemi, et qui espèrent la victoire, prient pour le retour triomphant de leur armée. Ces lieux où tous nous avons grandi, vécu et qui aujourd'hui, sont menacés de disparaître.

Konoha… notre village.

_**No better world**_

_Pas de monde meilleur_

Alors, tandis que Tsunade continue de parler, d'encourager ses hommes, de nous sermonner et de nous réconforter tout à la fois, les épaules qui s'étaient affaissées se redressent, les regards fuyants fixent à nouveau l'horizon noir, résolus, les murmures se font plus sûrs et plus vaillants.

La mort nous attend, Tsunade le sait, nous tous également. Mais _le_ _moment_ est venu. Et plus personne, maintenant, ne reculera.

Parce que nous sommes des enfants de Konoha.

_**Let this end**_

_Qu'on en finisse_

Les sabres crissent en sortant de leur fourreau, les kunais scintillent dans la lumière du zénith, leur tintement résonnant dans le vide. Le chant des armes éveille alors quelque chose en nos cœurs, quelque chose de brûlant et d'impérieux. Quelque part dans la foule, quelqu'un crie. Et soudain, dans un formidable ensemble, une clameur retentit dans nos rangs, plus puissante que jamais. Chacun relaie ce hurlement, qui s'échappe enfin des tréfonds de nos cœurs, de nos entrailles, de notre âme même, et qui s'envole vers le ciel, tel un oiseau de flammes et de courage.

**Mothers cry**

_Les mères pleurent_

Les chiens Inuzuka hurlent à la mort accompagnés de leurs maîtres, tous crocs blancs et tranchants dehors. Dans un éclair de lumière, les Hyûga activent leur Byakugan, comme voulant transpercer l'ennemi dès le premier regard. Les armures du Clan Akimichi frémissent dans un fracas métallique assourdissant alors que leurs possesseurs concentrent leur chakra. Les insectes Aburame emplissent l'air de leurs bourdonnements, innombrables et enfin libérés par leurs maîtres.

**Our boys die**

_Nos guerriers meurent_

Les formules d'invocation, les incantations se succèdent. Un chakra rouge, brûlant, surpasse tous les autres, et pour une fois, je n'en ai plus peur. Voila longtemps déjà que la vérité a éclaté au sujet de Naruto. Aujourd'hui, alors que je n'ai jamais rejeté mon ami à cause de Kyûbi, je parviens également à accepter le démon qui sommeille en lui. Peu importe quelles sont ses raisons pour lesquelles il combat avec nous, il ne sera jamais de trop.

Confiant, furieux, hors de lui, Naruto puise dans l'énergie sans limites de Kyûbi, hurlant comme un damné…

Et moi aussi, je hurle. Mes angoisses, mon excitation. Ma colère qui prend le dessus sur ma terreur, le courage et le désir de protéger mon village surpassant ma peur de mourir. J'en oublie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Il y a longtemps, j'ai juré de donner ma vie à l'homme que j'aimais… aujourd'hui, je la donne à Konoha. Sans regrets.

Plus rien d'autre ne compte.

**But we'll stand…**

_Mais nous tiendrons…_

Le bras de Tsunade se lève. Les muscles d'une armée entière se bandent.

**Until the end**

_jusqu'à la fin… !_

L'ordre final fuse, noyé dans le vacarme.

Deux armées s'ébranlent. C'est la première charge. Et sans doute pour beaucoup la dernière.

Tous s'élancent. Les pas de milliers de combattants résonnent à l'unisson. La terre tremble et gémit sous eux. Dans les airs, les forces aériennes nous survolent, filant droit sur l'ennemi.

Plus de noms, plus d'esprits. Juste une grande âme, qui hurle, dans les cœurs comme sur la plaine, sa promesse à Konoha. Juste une dernière volonté, chantée par tous qui ne forment plus qu'un.

_« Mothers cry… »_

Explosions. Les boules de feu qui nous précèdent, calcinant déjà l'ennemi.

Les lames qui luisent au soleil, avides de sang. Les shurikens, étoiles de métal sifflant dans les airs, tranchant déjà les gorges et les chairs.

_« Our boys die… »_

Deux armées se rejoignent. Plus que quelques mètres. A notre tête, ignorant la peur et la mort, un jeune homme file, son pas agile de renard dépassant ceux des hommes. La lueur rouge de son chakra nous guide. L'enfant-démon mène la danse…

_« But we'll stand… »_

Les cœurs qui battent à l'unisson, au ralenti. Le temps qui semble s'allonger. La peur et la rage dans les yeux de l'ennemi. Son regard empli de colère sauvage qui luit, sa main nimbée de rouge qui s'élève.

_« …Until the end… »_

Les griffes porteuses de mort s'abaissent. C'est la guerre, plus rien ne compte.

_**« Jusqu'à la fin. »**_

xxxxxxx

_En espérant vous avoir fait vivre ce que moi, je ressens à chaque fois que j'entends cette musique… _

_N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça ne prend pas tellement de temps et il n'y a rien de plus sympa pour un auteur. Ça prouve qu'on reconnaît son travail…_

_Merci d'avance, salut à tous… !_

_Elenthya_


End file.
